


Splash!

by tigersharktimes



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode Related, First Kiss, Humorous Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Missing Scene, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21706741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigersharktimes/pseuds/tigersharktimes
Summary: Greg's best worst day.
Relationships: Gil Grissom/Greg Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Splash!

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's the first CSI fic I wrote since 2010.

  
"Hey! Idiot! Watch out!" Hodges jumped to the right. The samples on his tray rattled. "The hallways are not yours alone."  
  
"Get off my back!" Greg was in a hurry. A touchy issue was on his mind which needed to be solved yesterday. Seconds later he crashed into the boss' office. "Do you have a second? It's urgent."  
  
Grissom didn't even look up from his paperwork. "What do you want?"  
  
"What's bothering you?"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about?" Grissom resumed reading the paper.  
  
"I'm talking about Sara and me in the shower. I didn't see anything."  
  
Oh, look. That got him the desired attention.  
  
"Why are you telling _me_ this?"  
  
Oh god. What now? This conversation had sounded so much easier in his head. "Well... because... because you have a thing for Sara."  
  
"Says who?"  
  
"Says... says no one... but everybody knows."  
  
"What's the point of your blah blah blah, Greg?"  
  
"Just to put something straight. I was the perfect gentleman. Sara was safe with me."  
  
"I couldn't care less," Grissom murmured, checking his watch.  
  
"Why are you pissed at me then?" Greg said, puzzled. "Don't tell me I'm wrong. You've been treating me like I got the plague all week."  
  
"Because she saw everything." Grissom's blue eyes were as cold and brilliant as sapphires.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Sara said that she saw everything."  
  
Greg gaped. He didn't understand what Grissom meant by that. So he kept staring at Grissom, waiting for more, some sort of an explanation.  
  
Grissom stared back without a blink, and then, finally, a peculiar smile curled his lips.  
  
 _What the hell is happening? Why is he looking at me like that?_ Greg swallowed. His legs turned to rubber.  
  
The unique moment, though, was ruined by Brass, who marched in like he was boss. "I need to talk to you, Gil."  
  
"Take a seat. Greg was about to leave anyway."  
  
"Huh?" Greg caught his breath.  
  
Grissom tapped his fingers on the desk. "Greg. Leave. Now."  
  
Okay. Fine. That tone he knew all too well. There was no arguing with Grissom now. He stumbled around and rushed out. On his flight he saw Brass was smirking. No surprise. The boss had more or less thrown him out. In some sort of a trance he made it to the locker room.  
  
Sara was just putting her jacket on. "Everything alright, Greg?"  
  
"Uh... I don't think so, no." He was too flustered to care about the impression he was making. "Did you tell Grissom you saw everything in the shower?"  
  
"No way." She shook her head. "Gil would be furious. Everybody knows he has a thing for you."  
  
"What?" Greg shrieked in shock.  
  
"Didn't you notice Gil fancies you?"  
  
"You're messing with me, right?"  
  
"No, Greg. Not at all. Grissom is utterly into you."  
  
"Uh... oh god... fuck me..."  
  
"You better say that to him."  
  
"Oh god!"  
  


**********

  
The crime scene was a disgusting mess of blood and gore. So was Greg, who was standing in the midst of disaster, grimacing madly. He couldn't believe someone had put a bomb inside of a body. He couldn't believe the thing detonated right into his face. Yeah, not only into his face. He was literally drenched in blood and pieces of bones and flesh. Some stuck to his mouth, and his hair was dripping. Oh god. He shivered to the bone. He couldn't believe he was still alive.  
  
"Come on. This way. Now." Grissom grabbed him and shoved him into the bathroom. The next second he switched the shower on.  
  
"But Grissom, this is evidence. I'm evidence. You can't do this." The sound of the water gurgling down the drain was wonderful, though.  
  
"Your clothes will do. Strip! Now!"  
  
He obeyed. He didn't even think about the fact that he was getting naked in front of his boss. He just wanted to wash off the touch of death. He wished he could shed his skin like a snake.  
  
Grissom fetched the ruined clothes and wrapped them in a plastic bag. He handled the evidence like on any day. He was a true professional.  
  
Greg stepped into the shower. Even though plenty of water was running down his body in a hot stream, washing away all the blood and gore, he still felt cold and broken. No shower in the world would be able to change that. Clean but shivering fiercely he turned the water off. "I feel so bad."  
  
"I know." Grissom held out a towel to him. "Come here."  
  
"Grissom, this belongs to the Crime Scene, you can't..."  
  
"Do as I say." Grissom pulled him out of the shower and wrapped him in the towel, wiping him dry.  
  
"Uh... ah... Grissom... I can do this by myself."  
  
"Just keep still. That's an order." Grissom pulled him closer but didn't increase the pace.  
  
 _Oh god._ "Okay." The efficient way in which Grissom rubbed him down was giving him a different reason for trembling. He was not just getting warm but needy and elated. He flushed and leaned into him.  
  
"That's the spirit," Grissom said, lips twitching.  
  
"Now you saw everything," he mumbled in awe.  
  
"I'm looking forward to feeling everything though. I want to kiss you better." Grissom embraced him and feathered a kiss on Greg's forehead. "I want you to show me what's underneath."  
  
"Oh shit!" He snuggled his boss. "This is the best worst day ever."  
  
"The best is yet to come." Grissom kissed him as skillfully as he had dried him off.  
  
Tender but dominant. Ah. Perfect. His spirits revived Greg kissed back keen and eager until both men were gasping for air.  
  
Even though Greg lost his head a bit Grissom kept his feet on the ground. He didn't take Greg in the bathroom at a Crime Scene.  
  
Grissom got him home safe and sound first, and there he stepped into the shower with him. Simply to process the evidence, of course, and to allow Greg to see everything.  
  


**********

"How is he?" Hodges almost jumped Catherine in the lab the very next day. His concern for Greg revealed his true feelings. Well, maybe he was just nosy for the fresh gossip that was floating around. Gossip he was eager to learn and share with anyone who came his way.  
  
"Okay, considering he looked worse than Carrie after they poured the pigs' blood over her."  
  
"Carrie wasn't processed by the best CSI in the country," Hodges said with glee.  
  
"Get a grip!" Catherine said, smiling herself. "Grissom is around here somewhere."  
  
"Sure he is," Hodges said at the sight of Greg turning the corner. "His favorite boy is back to stalking the hallways."  
  
"Oh, I think he's stalking a good deal more." Catherine laughed. " _He_ looks all ruffled up."  
  
"So? He always looks that way," Hodges said, pulling a face.  
  
"I was talking about Grissom." She pointed at a spot behind him.  
  
Hodges whirled around and gasped at the sight of their supervisor. "Holy crap!"  
  
"Hey! Goof!" Greg bumped into him. "Watch out. The hallways are not yours alone."


End file.
